


The Trickster's Daughter

by The_Girl_With_Words221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Loki's Kids, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_With_Words221/pseuds/The_Girl_With_Words221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria's life has been centered around superheros for as long as she could remember. With no recollection of her parents, the heros and agents of SHEILD have been the closest thing she had to family. The only real family memeber she knew of was Thor, her uncle who refuses to tell her who her real parents are. But when Thor decides to take Aria to Asgard to meet Odin and Frigga, she might find answers sooner than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickster's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic on AO3 and honestly I have no idea what to do :D I'm pretty much going under the assumption that this website is pretty much like any other website and hoping for the best. Anyways, this is my Loki fic that I started a while ago so I just decide to publish it on here. Enjoy!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I pounded my alarm as hard as I could. 

7:00

Shit! Why did I have to get up at the crack of dawn for this stupid thing?

I quickly zipped up my mesh SHEILD training suit and ran through the command center. The agents gave me strange looks as I ran past. Probably because I've never worn a SHEILD suit in my life, mainly because I'm always beinng told to stay away from anything that says SHEILD on it. I quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen and tried making my way to the training area before a figure stopped me.

"You look in a hurry." Great, the last person I wanted to talk to this morning.

"Yeah I am. Move out of the way Stark!" I tried pushing past him but he stopped me by placing a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Listen kid. These test, they're my design. You'll have to do some tough stuff to pass them so be prepared. Don't screw this up." Tony's eyes were narrowed and a serious expression was permently stuck to his face. I've never seen him so serious. Usually he'd be smiling as we'd give each other crap. Apperently today was going to be a whole lot different.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You'll get an idea and try to pull a prank."

"Wow, I love your absolute trust in me Stark, I really feel loved." I rolled my eyes, pushed past Tony, and sprinted to the trainning center. No one was waiting for me outside and the doors were bolted shut. I was about to leave and wait on the bench when I heard voices from the other side.

"The tests are set up. Once she's inside she'll have no way to communicate with any of us and the only way we can see what she's doing is through the screen on the wall. They'll be set up in different settings to test a different skill strength, speed, intelligence, stamina, reflexes, and any other powers she might have inhereted through you-know-who." The voice, it was definately Banners and I could only assume you-know-who was one of my parents.

"Do you think she could really still have powers, powers that could comme from her Asgardian anncestry? She has never been to Asgard, she doesn't even know about my brother. Could her powers be gone?" That thundering voice was unmistakably Thors. It almost seemed like he wanted my Asgardian powers to be gone. Asshole.

"It's a possiblity, but it's still in her blood. Her powers could be a resessive gene since her mother didn't have the full on power like her father did, but only these test will tell."

"Well, if she has the capabilities of you-know-who, with time, she could be stronger than all of us. She already acts like him. However, Aria has been living with SHEILD ever since she was born. I have a good relationship with her. If her powers do surface, i could train her and she could use her powers for good. She could be once of us. An Avenger." The only person I had a really good relationship with was Cap. Captian America thinks I can be an Avenger? I don't even have powers! Something was very weird here, and I didn't like it.

"Or she could have a normal life." Natasha butted in. "I don't know much about having a normal life, but I do know that if I was offered a normal life at her age, I would have taken it. She could go to a normal school, she could have friends her age. I know we would have to keep her here if her powers start showing up, but at least we could help her feel normal. You guys should consider that option."

"Look," Cap started. "Why don't we run the test, see the results, form a conclusion, and ask _her_   what she wants to do." And this is why I love Cap.

"Speeking of Aria, she should be here by now. I'll go check and see where she's at."

Shit. I ran down the hall and hid behind the corner until Fury came outside the door. If he knew I was ease dropping he would lock me up in the super cell, the cell that holds the most notorious villians. After I decided the cost was clear, I pretended to be joging around the corner, as if I was completely oblivious to the conversation that just went on.

"You're late." Fury greeted me at the door. 

"And you're bald. Do you want to state the obvious or shall we continue?" If there's one person I don't get along with here, it's Nick Fury. He's hated me since I was born. I suspect my family might had a part in that but I'll never know until someone acually tells me who my parents are. Guess there's not much I can do.

Fury lead me into the training area where the Avengers were gathered around, watching me as I approached them.

"Hey Ari, Sleep good last night?" Cap asked, easily the most likeable person in SHEILD.

"Yeah. Knowing what's happing today I kinda needed it." I lied. I did need the sleep, but hardly ever get a good nights sleep. Not with all of my thoughts and dreams clouding my head.

"Good, but try to relax. Keep your head and the game and you'll do just fine." Cap smiled as he gave me a reassuring pat on the back. 

"Aria." a familiar voice boomed. Thor, my uncle, appeared from behind some training equipment. "Come here."

I rolled my eyes. "Hello Thor. Haven't seen you in a while. Have you come to warn me once again?"

"Aria it is critical that you take this seriously. No tricks, no pranks. These test will determine your strength and abilities. As you know, you are of Asgarding assent. At your age your powers will begin to become stronger and more noticeable. These test, they will show us what powers you possess."

I sighed. I hate doing Thor favors. "Fine. But I don't know why we're doing this. I haven't shown any signs of having any powers. Besides, I may be Asgardian, but how could I know what powers I have or how to use them if I've never been to Asgard." I drilled the fact that he's never told me about my parents every chance I had.

"You know I only keep you from there for your own good."

"No, I don't know, I don't understand why." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

I stood in the center of the arena. Nat had placed small suction cup like sensors all over my body. I felt like a lab rat, I wanted out.

"Okay Aria, these sensors will allow us to see you through a screen. We will see what you see. After the test starts, you won't be able to here or see anyone outside of the arena. It's importaint to remember that nothing in these test can hurt you, but it will stimulate the pain you would feel if something were to hurt you. Good luck." Bannner explained.

 _Well here goes nothing._ I thought.

 


End file.
